


Widows

by Missy



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Beginnings, F/F, Flowers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Widows understand each other better than most</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt written for Porn Battle: The Simpsons, Marge Simpson/Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon, flower

Marge Simpsons has fallen in love twice in her life. Once with her husband (God rest his soul); the other with a woman she was fairly certain wasn’t interested in loving her.

Marge brings flowers to Manjula’s house, awkwardly explaining that that the place looked so grim now that the Octuplets were over sixteen. Manjula had lightly sniffed them and declared that they would need to be perked up with an ice bath – Marge called her wise.

Manjula sighed as she placed the cheap zinnias in a lovely pottery vase. “I know that’s not why you came by, Marge.” 

“Oh?” She chuckles nervously, “I just felt like taking a walk in the sunshine!”

“The same reason I see you watching me sometimes.” She wraps an arm around Marge’s back. “We’ve been alone for so many years now….” She unpins Marge’s hair and gave her a long, steady look.

Widows understand each other. They know where they’ve been, and know they’ll be all right.

In bed, their fingers drying, Manjula unbinds her hair and relaxes on saffron-colored pillows. “I’ll teach you how to make tandoori,” she decides, raising a hand, stroking Marge’s hip.

Marge beams, overjoyed to be helpful. “Could we make it with a little less chill pepper? I got some in my eye once and…” Manjula quickly tackles her to the mattress, ending any further questioning.


End file.
